


Second course

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in Delivery Boy x Motorcycle Racer AU [2]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Delivery Boy Xiao Zhan, Flirty Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Mama Bear Jian Guo, Motorcycle Racer Wang Yi Bo, Oblivious Xiao Zhan | Sean, Salty Jian Guo, Shy Xiao Zhan, Unimpressed Jian Guo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Yibo makes a volte-face and nearly shakes the brains loose from the man.“Where did you say he was ? Oi, answer me. Quick ! Where is the bunny ?!”The teammate scaredly looks up at Yibo and shakily answers him.“The reception hall. T-The b-bunny is in the reception hall ! Are you crazy ?!”He takes a deep breath and glares at the young man.Yibo nods in thanks to him as a slight joyful smile appears on his face.Crazy in love, yes.Wait for me, Xiao Zhan !
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in Delivery Boy x Motorcycle Racer AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Second course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giselle (HeavenedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giselle+%28HeavenedLight%29).



> Happy Birthday, Giselle !!!

“Oi, Yibo ! There’s someone looking for you !”

The youngest racer on the tracks lifts his head from his bike in an absentminded way without even turning to look at the other in the eyes.

“I’m busy, let them come back later.”

In his distracted state, Yibo can still hear his teammate emit a strangled noise as if he is suppressing an outrageous sound.

“I’m pretty sure if I tell him to come back later, he’ll cry on me. I’m not doing that ! He looks like a vulnerable bunny. It’ll be too cruel of me. You go and tell him to go away then !”

Yibo hums quietly under his breath as he continues to busy himself with taking care of his bike and checking her for damages when suddenly, what the man said circles around in his mind.

_ Bunny…. Bunny. Bunny !  _

Yibo makes a volte-face and nearly shakes the brains loose from the man.

“Where did you say he was ? Oi, answer me. Quick ! Where is the bunny ?!”

The teammate scaredly looks up at Yibo and shakily answers him.

“The reception hall. T-The b-bunny is in the reception hall ! Are you crazy ?!”

He takes a deep breath and glares at the young man.

Yibo nods in thanks to him as a slight joyful smile appears on his face.

_ Crazy in love, yes. _

_ Wait for me, Xiao Zhan ! _

The younger man trots out to the reception hall in excitement. The cute delivery boy / cook is waiting patiently while watching with both fascination and wariness the rack of trophies lining his view.

Yibo takes his time before calling him as he wants to savour this want and watch him in Yibo’s environment.

The svelte man cautiously approaches the gleaming objects as if he is afraid that just by going near them he’ll break them. The delivery man then bends down to get a clearer sight of them.

Wang Yibo tilts his head on the side to leer at the generous posterior that has been presented to you and doesn’t bother to hide that he is staring. What made him avert his gaze is the sharp pain he feels on his ankle.

Apprehensively, the young racer lowers his head to see what hit him.

And as predicted, he is greeted by the unamused face of the hellish cat that has the habit of accompanying Xiao Zhan wherever the man goes.

JianGuo glares back at Yibo for daring to ogle at her kit. How dares this wild-eyed savage set his eyes on her most precious ? He deserves to suffer !

Frowning down at JianGuo, Yibo looks around to check that Xiao Zhan is still occupied by the trophies and no one is looking at either of them. He then turns his indignant stare down at the cat who has sunk her sharp claws in his ankle and grimaces at her. Yibo bends at the waist to discreetly hiss at her in an attempt to communicate his displeasure at her actions.

JianGuo impassively looks back up at him and then, as she stares straight in his eyes, nears her head to where her claws are and deliberately chomps down on it.

This little- !!!

Yibo inhales a gust of breath to stop himself from crying out loud as he fists his hands into tight balls. This cat truly has something against him. If it wasn’t for her owner, he would have …. He doesn’t know what he would have done but he wouldn’t have accepted this abuse ! He would certainly have avoided her and made it so she can’t approach him at all.

Putting on a smug and satisfied expression, JianGuo turns her back on him before strutting back to Xiao Zhan’s side. Once there, she gently meowls to attract his attention. She shows her belly to him while she acts cute.

Yibo can’t believe his eyes. This cat is really too double-faced. What did he ever do to her ?!

Feeling his inflamed ankle cools down, Wang Yibo makes his way toward his future husband. For, Xiao Zhan will be his husband. It is only a matter of time before Yibo proposes to him. But first, he still needs to ask him out.

That night of their first meeting, their relationship has evolved from distant paying customer and delivery man to distant paying customer and delivery man with exchanged WeChat info. The racer can now text the other man to order a meal and doesn’t have to go through the app first ! And they don’t just talk about meal orders ! Yibo can assuredly tell you that they also exchange courtesies and sometimes they talk about the weather. It’s a step further into his goal of becoming Xiao Zhan’s future husband.

Xiao Zhan turning around and noticing him breaks Yibo from his thoughts but the beautiful smile the other man offers him leaves Yibo’s mind in the clouds.

Shaking his head, the biker nearly skips in his excitement to be by Xiao Zhan’s side again. He greets the other in a deep voice that he hopes doesn’t crack from his nerves. Judging from JianGuo’s snort, he completely failed at keeping his cool.

To compensate for his lapse of coolness, Yibo returns Xiao Zhan’s brilliant smile with a smirk of his own. This time, he really hopes his smirk isn’t a filthy one that shows the other man his lewd thought regarding him.

He’s gratified to see Xiao Zhan slightly blush.

The man in question yelps in embarrassment and shoves his delivery into Yibo’s stomach then crouches down to get JianGuo into his arms.

The racer huffs out a breath from the shove but doesn’t retaliate and just gently chuckles at the other’s shyness. As he takes a breath to talk, he is interrupted by wolf whistles and loud voices.

“Oooh Yibo, I didn’t know you had such a beautiful friend. Is he here to watch you practice ? You can come any day you want. I’ll even show you around, let’s get coffee together sometime !”

Yibo can feel the vein on his temple pulse in annoyance. He likes his seniors alright but can they not see he was here first and trying to put Xiao Zhan at ease enough so he can flirt with him ? How dare they come and still his thunder ?! And what’s this with trying to seduce Xiao Zhan ? Yibo is the only one that can seduce Xiao Zhan !

For once, JianGuo seems to agree with him as she hisses in aggressiveness in those intruding persons’ direction while making sure she’s covering Xiao Zhan’s face from view.

Said man is content to hide behind his cat to conceal his blushing face from these people he doesn’t know. He’s sure they are nice men as they seem to know Yibo but calling him beautiful ? That’s just too much for Xiao Zhan.

Taking advantage of the fact that Xiao Zhan isn’t looking, Yibo directs an ugly and intimidating glare to his fellow racers to make them go away. But neither does as expected, on the contrary, they notch up their overbearing behaviour by targeting Yibo to try and embarrass him in front of the shy man.

Not that Yibo let them.

Soon, Yibo succeeds in making them leave him with his future husband alone.

“I’m sorry about them. Please, forget you ever saw them or heard them in the first place. Come let’s go sit and you can tell me about your morning.”

Xiao Zhan puts his hands on his cheeks to hide his blushing face but all he feels is the intense heat coming from his face. This makes him even more embarrassed.

The two of them walk toward a quiet area where Yibo makes place for Xiao Zhan on the couch before spreading his meal in front of them.

“Did you eat yet ?”

Xiao Zhan smiles a little, pleased by Yibo’s thoughtfulness.

“Yes. You know I only sell and deliver the meal of the day when I’ve already eaten my share.”

While talking to the racer, the cook has put JianGuo on his knees to play with her cat ears. Sometimes he’ll gently pull on it then he’ll push them down, forward, backwards before moving them like little wings. It’s not until JianGuo shakes her head that Xiao Zhan leaves her ears alone and focuses all his attention on her cheeks instead.

The cat lets him do as he pleases, used to this kind of behaviour from him when he is stressed or nervous. She still sends him a pouty betrayed face to communicate her thoughts about his mistreatment of her most winning features after her pink paw pads.

This doesn’t stop Xiao Zhan from pointing at her little nose and teasing her for his amusement. He prefers focusing all his attention on her than on the attractive and handsome young man beside him. Yibo sits too close to him and Xiao Zhan fears that he’ll blurt something embarrassing out. Or maybe even let out some ogre like sounds.

“BaoBao.”

The affectionate term slips out from Yibo who gets ready to apologize and panic when the other man surprises him by completely bypassing his pet name. The racer isn’t sure whether the cook ignored it or didn’t hear it. Still, he is grateful that he hasn’t spoiled their time together.

“I made some new dessert today and I wanted to eat it with you.”

The words rush out of his mouth without him even noticing. Xiao Zhan cringes in himself and flushes bright red. He blocks a whimper in his throat and refuses to even look at Yibo. His hands tightens on JianGuo’s furr to the point she struggles out of his hold and jumps on the coffee table. Indignant with mussed furr all over the place, JianGuo pointedly sits her behind on the table and proceeds to groom herself in front of the tall man.

Xiao Zhan winces in sympathy at her predicament. He then offers her an apologetic smile while one finger comes up to scratch at his nose. JianGuo’s accusatory glance settles as she seems to sigh in exasperation. Xiao Zhan has been forgiven.

During their exchange, Yibo has been content to eat the carefully prepared food Xiao Zhan has delivered and to observe the man’s different expressions on his face. He can feel himself falling even further in love with this adorable man. His determination to make the cook his husband rises higher ; Yibo needs to fulfill the first step.

Even though he is sneaking a first date with Xiao Zhan here, as long as the taller man doesn’t know and hasn’t accepted to go out with him, Yibo doesn’t consider this step checked yet.

“How do you find the food ?”

Xiao Zhan shyly looks up from underneath his lashes. Yibo’s eyes are directly attracted by the way the long lashes sweep on his cheekbones and the way his doe-like eyes glistened under the light even when he can only see a little glimpse. The racer can feel his mouth dry up as quickly as the way he rushes through the finish line with his bike when he’s competing.

Clearing his throat, Yibo hoarsely says “It’s good. Like always. You’re an amazing cook, BaoBao.”

Hearing his compliment, a pleased flush invades Xiao Zhan’s tan cheeks while he serves some tea for the racer. Xiao Zhan takes out the thermos of lotus tea, upturns the provided cup and making sure his big sleeves don’t get in the way, he delicately pours the tea into the cup.

There’s a gracefulness to his movements that catches Yibo’s attention. The way Xiao Zhan’s delicate wrist is exposed by his sleeve, the way his other hand’s slender fingers hold the sleeve out of the way, the way the thermos is held parallel to the cup to avoid splashes. Everything about Xiao Zhan makes Yibo stop whatever he is doing to admire the play of his muscles as well as the arch of his limbs.

Even when, inadvertently, Xiao Zhan’s clumsiness strikes again.

The thermos misses the edge of the coffee table when the taller man puts it down bumping it against the leg and sloshing warm tea over. Xiao Zhan’s face flushes a fetching red as he turns toward Yibo to check his reaction in front of such clumsiness.

The racer is suddenly confronted with a wide-eyed startled red-faced shy cook. This view makes an unbearable itch appear in his chest. Yibo wants to cup this face that looks like a doe-eyed startled deer as well as a pouty bunny at the same time. He wants to put his broad hands around those soft cheeks and frame his face. He wants to kiss the pout off from the innocent face and take the small waist in his hands. He wants to do so many things to and with this man. But he needs to pace himself so he doesn’t startle him away.

That said, Yibo still can’t resist the temptation to take the wet hand in one of his, and to lift the same hand to his lips. While keeping eye contact with the startled man, Yibo licks a light stripe on the wet bare wrist before his lips and takes a nibble of it before Xiao Zhan squeaks in surprise, taking his hand back.

Yibo chuckles at the crimson face while fending off JianGuo’s furious swipes. The cat has launched herself on the racer when Xiao Zhan has escaped from his grip. She’s indignant at this rude man that stole a bite of her kitten. How dare this rake ?!

Xiao Zhan hides his eyes behind his hands. He doesn’t know what to feel or how to react. This is the first time such a kind and handsome man was so thirsty he had to drink the droplets of tea he splashed on himself. He really is a bad host ! So the cook does what naturally comes to him. He apologizes.

“I’m really sorry ! I’m such a bad host ! I let you go so thirsty to the point you couldn’t wait anymore for the cup of tea because of my clumsiness and had to settle with the few drops of tea on my hand. Please, accept this better offer of a drink to sate your thirst !”

Xiao Zhan softly thrusts the cup of warm tea in front of Yibo’s face.

Hearing him saying this, the racer can’t believe his ears. How can this man be so innocent ? It is clear that Yibo has exhibited inappropriate behaviour ! Yibo is fearing for the remaining time Xiao Zhan doesn’t spend with him. He doesn’t want the other to be taken advantage of !

Yibo turns his incredulous stare down at JianGuo like he’s blaming her for Xiao Zhan’s obliviousness. The cat is staring at her owner like she’s exhausted. Yibo guesses that this frequently happens and worries even more for the other man.

While Yibo enjoys his lotus tea, Xiao Zhan gets out his new dessert creations.

He has tried to replicate those strawberry tartlets that he has seen on TV. He’s not sure whether he got the cream as it should be but he’s particularly proud of the way he got the biscuit. He wants to know Yibo’s opinion on this. He must have tasted genuine tartlets before as he travels for racing competitions.

Happily, Xiao Zhan shows them to Yibo who ceaselessly praises him. Being a good cook and a great baker, Yibo feels honoured and awed by such talent. This, he communicates to the joyful smiling man beside him.

The cook quickly finishes his share of tartlet and looks mourningly down at his plastic plate. Although tartlets are an individual share, Xiao Zhan still regrets having finished it so fast. He really likes the rich and sweet cream between the dough that cushions the little strawberry on the top. He loves strawberries.

Hearing Yibo chuckle, Xiao Zhan turns his gaze toward him to see a bite of strawberry-filled tartlet on a fork in front of him. His eyes get a glazed sheen as they follow the bite of delish from side to side as it nears him. His eyes cross to keep in view the strawberry that is put on his lips before Xiao Zhan opens his mouth and takes it in.

Yibo smiles in satisfaction. He has been allowed to feed his future husband. He is the one that put this blissful smile on his face. Him. Not those rude rude teammates of his. Him ! The racer sighs in pleased satisfaction.

All is calm until Yibo notices the little dollop of cream at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth. He can already feel the sweat gathering at his temple from his efforts of restraining himself from reaching out and doing another outrageous act.

All his resistance evaporates when Xiao Zhan lets out a meowling moan with his little red tongue licking his lips.

Yibo leans forward, and without pause, licks the corner of the cook’s mouth. His tongue takes the cream with it and swipes a little on Xiao Zhan’s lips.

Xiao Zhan puts a delicate hand on his mouth and looks at Yibo in surprise. He takes in the empty fork and plastic plate before turning his gaze at Yibo’s lips. Xiao Zhan looks up at Yibo with a light frown on his face.

“I’m sorry I took your last bite of tart. You shouldn’t have to try to get a last taste of it by licking the crumbs and the traces of cream around my mouth.”

Yibo’s eyes widened in shock before Xiao Zhan’s seriousness. The other man isn’t joking at all. He really thinks this is why Yibo licked him ! The racer despairs and understands better now why JianGuo takes it on herself to accompany Xiao Zhan everywhere. This oblivious man needs all the protection available !

_ I didn’t want to get one last taste of your dessert, I wanted to taste you, BaoBao ! _


End file.
